Lightning Strikes
by Celienne Kenshi
Summary: Eve Levington, an eighteen year old pirate has joined the Strawhat pirates, searching for the Marines who killed her family. During her journey, she meets Portgas D. Ace, the man who not only makes the ride more fun, but also steals her heart. Little does she know, that she has more to fight for than she thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, I didn't want to do it, I fought it, beat it back with a stick...but I lost. I couldn't resist. It had to be done._**

**_I had to write a Fanfiction with Portgas D. Ace._**

**_This literally came into my mind five minutes ago. Not lying. XD god, I need another hobby...perhaps whittling..._**

**_But, oh well. I shall be using an OC named Eve Levington! Her personality and Devil Fruit powers, (yes. She has em!) XD will be explained further into the story. Also, I will be adding my friend Mika's OCs with her permission, so this will be an OC mashup! so without further ado, let us dive in!_**

**_See...i made an ocean joke. Ha..._**

**_god, I'm lame..XD...Mika's gonna kill me later..._**

* * *

Well, here I was. Eighteen years old, and about to die. This, needless to say, was sucking pretty bad. My ship just sunk, after being shot down by some stupid Marines. The rest of the crew jumped out, hoping they wouldnt't die on the ship, leaving me alone, crying out for my friends. I sure as hell couldn't jump into the water, seeing that I am a Devil Fruit user. Yeah, I know. Eat some fruit, drown to death. What a life. I shut my eyes, for what seemed to be the last time, when suddenly, arms came around my waist, pulling me upwards. I tried to open my eyes to see whoever saved me. All I could see was a blocky head-like shape above me. Finally, my rescuer and I broke the surface of the water. I gasped in a deep breath s I was paddled to the shore. My rescuer laid me on my back, and I looked up at him. Some blond guy with a curly eyebrow. Weird.

"Oh, my! What a beautiful sight!" The man said, his eyes shining bright. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Do you require CPR, madam? For I would be so happy to give you-" a girl with white hair grabbed him by the ear, pulling him away from me. "Sorry About that. Are you alright?" I sighed, rubbing my temples. i looked around me, a group of people surrounding me, bunch of guys, and about four girls. I nodded slowly, my head pounding. I moved to a tree trunk, sitting down so I could rest a little. "Yeah...fine...uh...where am I?" Another girl, tall with caramel colored skin, and long, auburn curls stood up, cracking her knuckles. "You're on a beach. We were gathering some extra supplies, when we heard the big commotion." She jerked her head towards the wreckage. "That your ship?" I nodded sadly. "Marines did this." I said. Rubbing my bruised arm. "I had family there. Bastards."

The boy with the straw hat on his head, handed me a couple bananas. I grinned, never one to dismiss food. "Thanks." I said. "So where are you from, uh..."

"Eve," I said Through a mouthful of banana. "Eve Levington." I held out my hand to the kid. He smiled, and shook my hand. "You're from the South Blue, aren't you?" The red headed girl asked. I looked up at her. "Yeah, I am! How'd you find out?"

"Well, your accent kind of gives it away," The guy with the long nose said, leaning against a tree trunk. "Plus, folks from the South Blue have a distinctive look about them," a green haired man informed me. I didn't think I looked like much, short, sunny blonde hair, big green eyes, a few freckles here and there, medium height and skinny for my age. Nope, I didn't see much worth noting at all.  
"Hey, Luffy, did you see that ship sink?!" A man's voice called out from behind me a few feet away. I turned my head to see who was coming.

A tall guy with wavy black hair, wearing a hat similar to the strawhat boy's strode over to our group. He was very muscly, but not too buff where it was scary to look at him. He also had a sprinkling of freckles on his face, giving him a boyish look about him. He stopped by me, smiling down. "Hey,there. Are you from the ship that sunk?" He knelt down so his face was level with mine.

Now, I'm not usually a girly girl, okay? I'm not one to swoon for anyone. But this guy, someone I hardly even met, was making my heart go all a-flutter. I remembered that he asked me a question, but didn't remember what it was, so I just nodded shyly. "Uh-huh..." I heard myself stutter. "Wow, I'm surprised you survived that! It sure looked deadly!"

"I almost drowned, being a Devil Fruit user, and all." I said, squeezing water out of my hair. Everyone around me looked amazed. "You ate a Devil Fruit?!" The white haired girl asked in glee. She took my hands, smiling into my eyes. "So did I! This is so cool!" I felt myself smile. I already knew I loved this girl. "Hmm," the freckled man said, studying my face. "What kind is it? A Paramecia, Logia..."

I nodded when he said "Logia." This made the guy smile again, which made me blush slightly. "I can control and summon lightning at will. It's really cool." The straw boy, I guess was named Luffy, clapped his sandals together, smiling bright. "That is sooo awesome!" He said. He jumped to his feet. "Hey! Why don't you join my crew?"

"Y-your..."

Luffy gestured to everyone around me. "They all did! You'd love it! We can help you find the Marines who sunk your old ship!" Though that was a tempting offer...

I shook my head. "I don't think I can, kid. Sorry." I stood and turned my back to them, walking away. I could hear them calling out to me, but I tried to shut them out. I couldn't join them, I didn't want them getting involved with my personal life. Besides, I just met them. How did I know they weren't working for the Marines, trying to trap me or something? Forget it.

"Hey, wait up!"

I prepared to run when someone grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I whipped around to chop the hand away, when the freckle-face man came into view. I blinked in surprise. "What do you want?" I asked him, perplexed. He let go of my wrist, clearing his throat, as if nervous. "Look, I don't want to be the one to tell you how to live your life or anything," he said, locking his deep brown eyes with mine. He stepped a bit closer to me, so we were face to face. "But maybe you should follow them. I'll be there, and maybe you won't have to worry about some asshole trying to hurt you." I thought about what he said, looking in his eyes for even the slightest hint that he was lying. All I could see was sincerity, and those adorable freckles. I looked down to the ground, playing back all the things my past family said to me growing up.

"Your only chance..."  
"Dreams..."  
"You'll go far..."  
"Believe, trust, love..."

I let out a big sigh, pushing the hair away from my eyes. I strode past freckle guy, and came back to the group who rescued me. I crossed my arms, grinning at them all. "So, where's your ship?" I asked.

* * *

**Well, there it was! First chapter! Did you like it? No? Okay then. You suck. XD jK, no, I love you guys. Anyway, leave a review after reading, and hopefully, Mika won't kill me. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,guys! Glad to see the feedback from last chapter! Thankfully, Mika didn't butcher me for not putting her OCs in enough,so Yaaay! X3 thanksgiving time is coming up, time for being thankful, being with family, friends...**

**AND CATCHING UP ON SOME ONE PIECE, YEAH!**

* * *

"Raiton-Raiton no mi, eh?" The guy I now knew was named Ace asked me, an intrigued grin on his face. I nodded as Sanji placed a slice of cake and some herbal tea in front of me. "For you, madam," he said with a sweet tone in his voice. I smiled politely. "Thanks, Sanji, this looks really tasty." He winked at me, and blew me a kiss. I inwardly rolled my eyes. He was a rather interesting character.

The little reindeer guy had climbed into my lap. He had his own plate of cake, which surprised me. I wasn't sure if he should have been eating chocolate cake, but seeing that he had t keeled over yet, I figured he'd be okay. A couple of the girls, a girl with short, dark red hair, and a tall woman with glossy black hair sat a few feet away from Ace and I. The older woman, Robin, was reading something the red haired girl, Lark had written, smiling as she handed it back. Keneda, the white haired girl, had followed Sanji into the kitchen, and was now passing out some cake to everyone else. Ace tipped his hat to Keneda, and took a big, chocolately forkful.

"You have other family?" He asked me, his mouth full, but careful not to spray me with crumbs. I shook my head, picking at the frosting. "All of them were on the ship." I said, remembering the faces of my fallen crew. "My sisters and brother were there...as was my aunt and baby niece." I felt a couple tears run my face. I didn't even know I was crying. I quickly wiped them away, but still more came. Chopper, the reindeer, looked up at me sympathetically. He held up his plate as if to offer me some of his cake, but I kindly waved off his kind donation.

"No mom and dad?" Ace asked me, shoveling down more cake. "They died trying to save my life. Or as I'm told." Ace raised his eyebrow, chewing thoughtfully. I couldn't tell what the look on his face was saying. Was he feeling sorry for me, or was he too involved with his cake to even care. "I was told that when I was young, about five, after I ate the Devil Fruit, I accidentally fell into the water, and my parents came in to save me before I drowned. But then as they were bringing me to shore, a huge wave came in, washing them away." Chopper patted my lap. "I'm sorry about that, Eve-Chan." He said softly. I scratched him between his antlers, sending him into a slight purr. "Don't worry. I know that isn't what really happened. I'm not a dumb little kid. I'm sure they abandoned me."

This seemed to catch Lark's attention. she excused herself from Robin and came to sit next to Ace and I. "Sorry to intrude like this," she said in her gravelly voice that really fit her punk-like style. "But I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. I'm so sorry about your family, I can't imagine the pain of losing someone you love," she said, placing a fingerless gloved hand over mine, Her big blue eyes supporting. I grinned at her. "Thank you, Lark-Chan." I said. Lark pulled out her notebook and handed it to me. "Here. Read this. It might give you some comfort." She gave me one last smile and went back to Robin, going upstairs to the main floor.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Ace asked me, pointing his fork at my slice of untouched cake. I scraped off some frosting, and pushed the plate towards him. I licked a little of the frosting from my fork, feeling kinda dumb for giving my cake away. "Don't worry bout your parents." Ace said, making me look up in surprise. He gave me a kind smile. "You'll be fine, Eve. I just know you will."

"Y-you do?" I asked, feeling myself blush again. God, what's going on with me? Ace nodded. He reached over to the counter behind him, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it on the cake slice I had given him. Chopper and I watched him, intrigued. In an instant, one of his fingers burst into flame, and I cried out in shock. "Oh, my god, your finger!"

Ace chuckled and touched the cigarette tip with his flaming finger. The tip lit up like a candle, and Ace shook his finger, making the fire go out instantly. He pushed the plate towards me. He rested his head on one hand, smiling his cute, freckle smile. "Go on. Make a wish." I reeled back in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked. He casually gestured his hand towards the cake.

"It's pretty obvious you could use a wish right now. Why not now?" Ace said meaningfully. I looked to him, then down at the cake. I closed my eyes, thinking of all that I wanted, wished for, yearned for. After a moment, a opened my eyes, staring straight at the candle flame, and blew as hard as I could, whooshing the flame away. Ace smiled and handed me my fork. "Eat up." He said. He got up, Chopper jumped off my lap, waved goodbye to me, and followed him.

_That guy Ace is sure something..._I thought to myself, smiling. I took a forkful, savoring every bite. I looked down at the notebook Lark had handed me. I decided to read what she wanted me to read. I opened it to the first page.

_Everyone Surrounding me._

_Yet I am alone._

_Everyone loves each other._

_But they hate me the most._

_I am lost_

_I want to be found._

_I need a family._

_Will you be my family? _

_I promise to be yours._

_No matter how small we will be._

_No matter how dysfunctional._

_we can work._

_We can triumph together._

_~Lark Byrd._

I grinned subconsciously. Wow. This girl was deep. I could tell these guys could help me out. Maybe I'd be able to find my mom and dad, or at least whoever sunk my ship in the first place. Then I thought about Ace. Something about that guy really got to me. He was a strange one, different from any man I've ever met. But he was still really cool. And he was pretty cute, too. I looked back to Lark's poem.

_Will you be my family?_

_I promise to be yours._

I grinned. Yeah. Family. Even if I didn't find my parents, it wouldn't really matter that much. I had these guys to keep me company. And for that, I was eternally grateful.

* * *

**Alright, well, that was more of a holiday related chapter! Didn't mean for that to happen. XD but, I hope you liked it anyway! ^^ next chapter will get into some good stuff! and we learn more about the other characters! It'll be funny, sad, and sweet at the same time!**

**oh, and remember Lark? Well, soon, I will be writing a fanfic based on her and Robin's friendship! It'll be one of the more touching ones I've come up with, so we shall see how that goes. X3**

**Well, I shall see you next chapter! Please review and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
